Dancing Savior
by DragoonShana
Summary: Isabella, femharry, has the power of a Dancer. Blessed by spring. She and her firends have learn to control their powers to save the muggle world and the world of Magic
1. Chapter 1

**DragoonShana**: this is my all new story _Dancing Savior. _I would have uploaded sooner, but certain circumstances prevented me from doing it. Other than school and all that, a kid from my school lost her battle against cancer. Now in her honor, I dedicate this story to her.

**R.I.P. **

**Kim**

**Notre Dame will never forget you**

Now on with the story. I don't own Harry potter or the game where I got the idea of fighting dancers. If I did own it, some of the money would go to cancer research.

As the two men stood in the ruined remains of the Potter's house in Gordic's Hollow, a lone cry rose from the ruins. That lone cry was that of a 15-month-old babe.

One of the men that stood in the wreckage, has hair that looks like silver, sparkling blue eyes that are seen though half crescent glasses. The robes that he wore had bright colors of the kill me variety. You know the neon oranges, really bright pink and other such colors. The other man had hair the color of a dark night that had something in to stop the fumes from the many potions that he brews from destroying the strands.

They came upon the place in the house that was where the nursery was supposed to be. There was the little babe that was wailing earlier, now a sleep.

"Severus, take Isabella to her Aunts. Stay there and make sure that she is taken in by them. She is to be beaten and starve to make the perfect weapon for me. She will see me as her savior. "

"Albus, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Severus if you take her to an orphanage I will know so take Isabella to her aunts place." said the old professor.

Number 4 Pivet Drive

As soon as Petunia Dursley opened the door to put the milk bottles out, she screamed. She did so because laying there on her front step was a little girl no older than 15 months. On top on the bundle was letter written on parchment and in green ink.

Her scream woke up her husband. When Mr. Dursley came down the steps, he saw why she had screamed.

After closing the door they looked at the bundle with the baby inside it. They decided to read the letter.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

The little girl is your niece. Last night, the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters. Her name is Isabella Raine Potter. Her parents were killed and she only has you to raise her. I know that you are magic fearing. Please don't worry about her magic, when she turned a year old her magic was bound so that it wouldn't go out of control. By then her accidental magic was happening more and more; more than any other child with magic.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"She is one of those freaks. What are we to do with her?" said Mr. Dursley

"Wait, Vernon there is two other letters in here. One is to us and the other is to 'Whom it may concern'. Let's read the one to us." said he wife.

Petunia,

Since I know that you wake up before your husband, this is for you, if he is reading this than I was wrong. This little girl is the daughter of Lily, your sister. Albus wanted to leave her here with you so that she was raised to think of him as her personal savior. As you well know that in this world there are a lot of different gifts. She has the gift to turn song into dancing. This is a rare gift in both of our worlds. She is known as a Dancer. There is an orphanage that will take care of her in ways that Muggles like you can't. The orphanage is visited by people that can nurture her gift. I have looked into the orphanage and there are three girls there that have the same gift as her. There names are Hannah, Kelsy and Brittney. This means that something great is to happen or is happening at this moment. I beg for you to do as I have asked. If not me than do it for your sister, Lily, that passed away just this night. If not for the reason of helping family, than do it for the only reason of not having a witch in our house.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

"Can we do as he asked? He was Lily's best friend when they were in school and growing up." Begged Petunia

"Fine, both for your sister and the reason of not having to raise one of them in my house." Answered Vernon

Orphanage for the Gifted

"This is where Severus said to put her."

Just they went up to the front door, did someone open the door. The person who opened the door was dressed in Muggle jeans and an emerald green long sleeved shirt. The hair was a dark brown with hazel eyes.

"Hello, you must be the Dursley's. We have been expecting you to come for awhile. I'm the caretaker of the orphanage. We were told of your arrival due to the wards. The wards won't let anyone with evil intentions onto the land. We will take care of her here." The caretaker.

As they handed her over they noticed that on the forehead of the babe was a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt. This was probably caused by the curse sent here way when her parents were murdered.

* * *

Four years later- Orphanage for the gifted

It was four years since the night that the Potters were killed. The caretaker of the orphanage was letting in four people from the group that came every so often to look at the young ones.

When they went towards the room were four little girls that all came on the same and all the same age were located.

"This way, my ladies. The four year olds are in this room. All have been put here by people that couldn't raise them due to their special gifts."

As they opened the door, all four went to stand in a line. All of them had eyes that looked like they were gems of the rarest variety.

"These are the four I mentioned to you. Their names are Isabella, Kelsy, Brittney, and Hannah."

Isabella had hair the color of a raven's wing with the most startling green eyes. Kelsy's curly hair was the dark brown of a grizzly bear with eyes the color of a setting sun that changed color in different lights. Brittney's hair was the black like the night sky at its deepest. Her eyes are the color the color of ice with a hint of blue in them. Hannah's hair color was a mixture of the dark brown of a grizzly bear and the black night, her eyes are the colors of the leaves in fall. They all wore the orphanage uniform which was black pants, and gray shirt and black shoes.

When they stepped in the room did the four noticed how powerful and mystic the kids were. If they didn't get training soon to control there powers they will die, they were that powerful.

The leader of the group said "Will the four of you like to be adopted by are group and become one of us?"

All they saw after she said this was gratitude and happiness in their eyes and afterwards they only saw darkness as the kids ran forward and jumped on them. They were pummeled by hugs and the bodies of the four young ones.

* * *

**DragoonShana:** Hey I am still alive. just that with a lot of things going on I haven't been able to type. This also includes the death of a student of the school I go to, like I mentioned above. But I have new stories in my head that I want to write and see if you like them.


	2. Chapter 2

**DragoonShana:** Here is the first chapter of Dancing Savior. Even though it has been a few years since a student in the school died, we still remember her. Please try to donate money to organizations that try to find cures for cancer. I don't own Harry Potter or the game where I got fighting dancers from. In truth I don't remember the game at all.

Chapter 1

It has been seven years since the four girls from the orphanage were taken to be trained by their sisters. In the group, they all treat each other as family. Few are recognized as mothers and fathers. They are the heads of the group, the Dancers with the most experience. There are very few men in the group. It is unknown why most women get the gift but not men. Any we digress.

Over the last seven years the group has been busy training the four most powerful Dancers ever seen. Even the elders don't remember the last time there was one powerful Dancer like these four. With Dancers, they can commune with all the seasons of nature and are strong in one season of which over time they become masters of. But with Isabella, Hannah, Brittney, and Kelsy, they are strong in all of them. But there is one constant; that constant is that one season of nature they are stronger in. The season that a Dancer is stronger in is dealing with the season in which they are born. That goes out the window with these four. The one in summer is stronger in spring then the one born in spring.

After awhile, anything weird or unusual that happens with these four the others turn a blind eye to. Oh dear we digressed again haven't we?

The date was July 31st. it was the eleventh birthday of the youngest of the four, Isabella. The sun was just starting to rise, the sky was clear and you could the music all around you.

"WAKE UP, ISABELLA!" yelled the most impatient of the four, Kelsy. She wanted to get downstairs to the party that the others were throwing for Isabella. The other two just chuckled. Isabella, or Isa has she was known, liked to sleep in when the chance was there. The lump in the middle of the bed didn't move. She was under layers and layers of blankets. No one knew how she could sleep under so many blankets.

Just than the door to the room of the four girls opened; the person in the doorway was one of the mothers of the group. She said "All of you ready?" She looked to the three girls that were awake. They wore the Dancer outfit for training. It was knee-length skirt and a halter top. The out fit was in the color of the season they were the strongest with. The skirt varies in length, depending on what type of dance they are doing.

She then noticed that there was one missing. She looked to the bed and saw the lump underneath the bed covers. She, being one of the few that knows the best to get her up, tore away the bed covers. After she tore the bed covers away, they could see that Isa was sound asleep. Her long hair was done in a braid and it covered the scar that marked her forehead. They all knew that she was Isabella Potter, but they knew that she hated the scar. She would rather have her parents back and the person she calls 'ad'oot. They didn't know what she means. But they know that she remembers things about that night that they couldn't tell anybody. Especially when they found out that Sirus Black, a good friend to the Potters, was accused of being a traitor. In Isabella's memory, it shows that it was Peter Pettigrew was the one that betrayed them.

The girl on the bed just opened one eye, and like the mature girl she is, stuck out her tongue at the people surrounding her bed. After she did this she turned and fell back asleep. The door was still open from when their group mother came in and when the four surrounding her bed heard a meow, they turned to the door way. After they had turned, there was a black cat with emerald green stripes in the fur, with gold like eyes coming in. Emerald as the cat was called was the familiar to Isa.

Isa had found Emerald when she just got their new home. Emerald was six months old at the time when they arrived. After Isa saw Emerald, they were inseparable. It is commonly known that Dancers, weather they be male or female, had a feline familiar. To this day, Isabella was the only one to get her familiar at such an early age. In the three days that followed, Hannah, Kelsy and Brittney found their familiars. Each of their cats where black as night with the color of their eyes as stripes.

Kelsy's cat was named Sunset, Brittney's was named Aqua, while Hannah's was named Spring. It was rare to have one person at such a young age find their familiars, but to have four was near impossible. As they grew older the weirder things got for them. They were that first to find out their seasons, converge them into one (1) and make song into dance by instinct. This was all in the span on three years. For most these three items would take four to six years.

Emerald walked into the room and jumped onto the bed. She walked on the lump in the middle that was her master and did one of the most surprising things that she ever did. Emerlad bit into her master's ear. Isabella woke up at once glaring at her cat. She would have gone back the sleep, but by then her arms where grabbed by her group mother and dragged off her bed.

She said "About you are up. Since today is the day that you finally turn eleven, like your sisters. The four of you don't have classes today. Remember that your uncle is coming to spend the day with you, like he does every year. Also you Isa, have to lea…" When she stopped they all looked at her. She was staring at the closed window. On the ledge tapping was two owls. One was a Snowy Owl while the other was a Great horned. Both owls had letters attached to their legs. Isa opened the window.

Both owls came in and found a perch in the room. Their mother went to the owls and read to who they were to. Both, after the letters were off, stayed. The letters were for Isa. One was in the handwriting of their uncle and the other had a crest on it. The crest was from the Gringgots (?) bank. Isa opened the one from the bank first. It read:

Miss Potter,

Today on your eleventh birthday is the day that your parents wanted you to have your inheritance. Your former magical guardian sealed your parents will illegally. He did it with the thought that you would be at your aunt's house. With your adoption, that sealing became null and void. We will like for you to come today with your guardian to a reading of the will. There will be guards there due to the fact that your parents betrayer, Sirus Black, will be there. He can here what he was supposed to inherit, but can't.

Sincerely,

Lightclaw, accountant of the Potter vaults

Isa looked at her group mother. She said "We will go there today. Your sisters can come. Remember your uncle is coming to. Open the second letter." Isa opened the second letter. It was from there uncle. It had one line on it. The line said "Happy Birthday, this owl is now yours." It was in the familiar handwriting of their uncle. After both the letters where read, the owl from Gringgots left.

The others in the room left to wait for Isa while she changed into her Dancer outfit. When she left the room, she and the others walked down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. As they stepped though the door way, the four young ladies saw the familiar shape of the uncle looking out the window. As with most Dancers, the others were their family. But, like usual, the four prodigies called someone from outside of the group 'uncle'.

Their uncle _always _wears black robes. He was the one that wrote the note to Isa's biological aunt about the orphanage that they out her at. They ran to him yelling, at once "UNCLE!" When he turned around, they saw that he had four letters written in emerald green ink in his hands. They where dropped when he let them go to catch his nieces in his arms. His nieces knew that he came only once a year to celebrate all their birthdays together. He was a professor and couldn't get away during the year.

Their group mother said "Thank you for coming today. The girls look forward to your visit every year. The owls that you gave the girls for their birthdays are magnificent, Severus."

**DragoonShana:** here is the newest chapter to Dancing Savior. I don't know which story is going up next. Have many ideas bouncing around the inside of my head.

(1)- Yes I know that is an idea from the Winx Club


	3. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
